


Trek

by trillingstar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, Drabble Tree, M/M, McShep Match Challenge, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John & Rodney are on Earth when disaster strikes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trek

**Author's Note:**

> Two loosely connected 100-word drabbles written for the 2012 McShep Match Drabble Tree. Jump point in bold.  
> 

1.

So this is an apocalypse: fire, scorched earth, trees tangled together, craters hollowed into collapsing buildings. Bandannas tied around their noses and mouths help, but they're still coughing too much. Rodney's worried about dehydration, starvation, and **a pebble** in **his shoe** ; mostly he sounds as wrecked as John.

They're both apprehensive about what comes next, when the forest ends, and John hopes that their imaginings are a million times worse than what they'll find.

"Ready," he says, and Rodney nods. Stripping off one glove, John touches Rodney's face where the line of fabric stretches snugly against his cheeks. "Me too." 

 

2.

Rodney snaps his fingers. "We should go to Toronto Island!"

"You gonna swim?"

"We could borrow a boat," Rodney says. "Zombies can't swim."

"Sure they can," John replies. "They don't even have to breathe."

"Fast, they can't swim fast, okay? No way would they have the motor skills necessary to do more than a dog paddle!"

"But during that time you'd be trapped on an island," John says. "And they'd get there eventually, even if it took walking over the squishy, water-logged, sunken corpses of their peers."

Rodney stares for a while, then **says, thoughtfully** , "An island with an airport."  


**Author's Note:**

> Here is a very interesting discussion on [if zombies can swim](http://www.zombiesurvivalwiki.com/thread/2247299/Can+Zombies+Swim%3F). :)  
> 


End file.
